


That Magic Moment

by cirnelle



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, accidental magic, mage!Illya, warrior!Napoleon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirnelle/pseuds/cirnelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Ficlet] Mage!Illya, warrior!Napoleon and a little accidental magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Magic Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Translation in 中文 by [tincat227](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tincat227/pseuds/tincat227) available [here](http://tincat227.lofter.com/post/2a1751_b65539d)!

 

 

"Napoleon," Illya moaned, tilting his head to give the other man better access as Napoleon suckled a livid bruise into the soft skin just above his collarbone.

"Illya," said Napoleon, pushing Illya's velvet mage robes off his shoulders, trailing a line of kisses down his chest. "Illya, Illya. Can't get enough of you."

"Mm." Illya arched up against Napoleon, pulling Napoleon as close to him as he could. He squirmed in anticipation as Napoleon's questing lips moved lower.

_"Illya."_ Napoleon was tugging at him now.

"Mm?" Why had Napoleon stopped? Illya opened one eye.

_"Illya, the curtains are on fire."_

"Wha - " glancing over at the curtains, Illya cursed, almost falling off the side of the bed as he scrambled to douse the flames. Napoleon looked on bemusedly from the bed.

"Does this happen often?"

Illya drew himself up indignantly. "Of course not. I have not lost control of my magic since I was six years old."

Napoleon grinned, leaning forward to tenderly brush a smudge of soot off Illya's cheek. "So I'm - "

"If you say _'I'm just that good'_ ," Illya cut him off grimly, "so help me, I will set _you_ on fire."

 

\- End -


End file.
